


Day Ruined

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: After a misunderstanding, Yubin finds herself paired up for the semester project with the girl who ruined her day.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Day Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @yubiniverse! <3
> 
> A little contribution to jiubin nation!

Kim Minji. When Yubin read her name on the semester project pairing list she wanted to yell.

She already had enough when she saw her in the same class as her. And it wasn’t just some class, it was her favorite. Modern Literature with Kim Bora, the best teacher she’s ever had.

Her only hope was being paired up with Yoohyeon. They were so convinced they would be able to choose their partner they were already making plans about it. When should they study, where should they meet...

But no, life couldn’t smile at her. Professor Bora decided to make random pairs, and among all people, it had to be her.

Memories from the first day of the academic year come to her mind as she stares at the purple haired girl.

She had it all ready for the club fair: the stand decoration, a perfectly choreographed kendo exhibition and the flyers she took so much time to design. She even had a list with possible questions and answers the potential new members of Kendo Club could ask. She had it all planned, except for the possibility of the Cooking Club leader taking her spot at the fair.

“Sorry, but stand seven belongs to me.” Yubin said, politely.

Minji chuckled. “That can’t be.”

“Look!” She showed her the official list, with the different stands assignments. “Cooking Club, number one.” Yubin pointed at the gym’s corner, which was almost impossible to see due to a column.

Minji smiled, kindly. “Since I’m here already, won’t you mind taking the place?” She put a hand on the other girl’s shoulder. “Please.” She pouted.

“Mrs. Kim, Mrs. Lee, what goes on here?” The headmaster asked. She was standing behind them, arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

“Miss Handong! Everything’s fine, just a misunderstanding.” Minji had the favor of all the teachers, and she would take advantage of it every time she could. “I thought this was my stand, so when I came here first…”

Yubin couldn’t help but roll her eyes. The way the other girl kept twisting the story on her behalf was extremely annoying.

“I see.” Handong said, after hearing the whole explanation. “Mrs. Lee, since Kim already has her stuff ready, won’t you mind taking her place instead?”

“What??” Yubin exclaimed. “But I signed first just to get this place!”

“I know, but changing places will only make you waste time. We open in ten minutes.” The headmaster looked extremely tired and it was only 10 A.M. It was obvious Yubin could not reason with her.

“Take stand number one, please Lee.” Minji pouted again. “I’ll owe you the biggest of favors.”

Of course, she agreed. But in return, her day got ruined. Only two new members joined the Kendo Club instead of the five she had in mind. The Cooking Club, though? Eight new members. Yubin’s blood boiled everytime she smelled those delicious cookies.

“So, what do we do?” Minji’s voice brings her back to the present. “Lee?”

Yubin sighs loudly, stealing a glance from Yoohyeon, who’s happy with being paired up with her long time crush Lee Siyeon. The other girl looks back at her, asking if she’s okay. Yubin simply shrugs.

“Lee?” Minji calls again.

“Yeah, well, I don’t know.” She leaves her pen on the table and leans back on her seat.

Now the other girl is the one sighing. “Listen, I like this as much as you. You heard Bora: no switching.”

“Yeah…” Yubin repeats, looking at Yoohyeon one last time before turning to Minji. 

“Tuesdays at the library? I think it could be good for both since I finish classes at three and you at-”

“Sure, why not.” Yubin interrupts her. “Are we done? I have another class in ten minutes and I need to make some copies.”

“Oh… Okay. See you tomorrow, Lee.”

_ See you tomorrow, Lee; _ Yubin mocks in her head. There’s something about how Minji pronounces every single world that makes the other girl automatically roll her eyes.

The following days are tense, as expected. And the more time passes, the more nervous they get. How hard can it be choosing a topic? Everytime Minji suggests something, Yubin turns it down. And whenever Yubin seems to have an interesting idea, Minji finds its flaws.

It’s getting frustrating, and the silence at the library isn’t helping. With the librarian shushing them every ten seconds, and having Minji so close whispering into her ear gets on her nerves. 

“Then??” Minji asks, frustrated after her fifth suggestion of the day.

“I don’t know, but I don’t like that one.” Yubin complaints.

The older girl lets out a loud sigh that brings up the attention of the whole room. A random student asks them to keep silent.

“We breathed!” Minji tells her, making a rude hand gesture.

Yubin had never seen her losing her temper like that. The younger girl is about to ask her about it when the librarian sends her a threatening look.

“Oh, shit, she’s coming.” Yubin whispers, more to the collar of her shirt than for the other girl to hear.

Minji notices the presence of the old lady when it’s too late.

“Mrs. Kim, Mrs. Lee.” The woman says.

They both know well what to do next.

“My house is free on Thursdays.” Yubin spits, as the purple haired closes the library door.

The older girl opens her eyes, widely. “Are you inviting me over?”

“I don’t like the library, it’s too distracting.” She says, succinctly. “Thursday at five?” She asks, avoiding to look Minji in the eyes.

“Thursday…” Minji repeats, trying to remember her weekly schedule.

“You’re free.” Yubin reminds her, surprising her one more time.

They haven’t talked much during the last weeks, and usually the younger girl simply kept her mouth shut while the other spoke. Minji was sure most of the time she wasn’t even listening.

“Sure.” The older girl smiles, oddly excited for the new plan. “Thursday, then.”

“What was that?” Yubin asks her, surprising herself by smiling back at the other girl. “I’ve never seen you being rude to others.”

“What? Oh, that girl. We had a feud at the Cooking Club.”

“Sounds extreme…” Yubin says, with irony.

She fears the other girl could get offended, but Minji only laughs.

“Yeah, well, she tried burning the kitchen when we kicked her out for selling our recipes without our permission.”

Yubin suddenly stops walking. “Ouch.”

“Never mess with the cooking nerds.” Minji giggles. “So, see you on Thursday?”

Yubin nods, trying to hide the smirk on her face. “Don’t be late.”

“Or what, you’ll show me that stick of yours?” 

The sentence caughts Yubin unexpectedly. But the same goes for the purple haired when she sees the younger girl doesn’t even blush. Instead, she politely corrects her. “It’s called  _ shinai _ .”

“So, will you?” Minji raises an eyebrow, glad she’s starting to see the real Yubin.

“See you on Thursday, Minji.” The younger girl says, right before she leaves.

The latter can’t help but smile when she’s left alone. It’s the first time Yubin calls her by her name.

Two days later, Minji stands at what the GPS says it’s Yubin’s door. The place is familiar to her, but she doesn't quite remember why.

Before ringing, she checks her backpack. Everything’s in order.

Yubin welcomes her in a comfortable hoodie. Her hair is still wet from the shower.

“Sorry, too early?” Minji is ready to go for a walk to give her time.

Yubin smiles. Seeing Kim Minji nervous for no reason at all will never not be funny. “No, come in.” 

As soon as she enters, memories slowly come to her. Memories about cake, music and happiness. Even so, she still doesn’t dare to comment about it. What if Yubin doesn’t treasure the same memories from it? She’s not ready to push Yubin back now that they’re starting to connect.

At the living room, the younger girl has everything ready for their new brainstorming session. Hot tea included.

_ Cute. _ Minji thinks. “I brought you something.” She says, content with how convenient the tea is.

“Something for me?” Yubin asks, confused.

“Sure! I couldn’t just come to your house empty handed. Gimme a moment.” Minji opens her backpack and takes out a box tied with a beautiful red cord. “I hope you like it.” She smiles.

Macarons. The box is full of macarons.

“Did you make them?” Yubin asks, amazed by how good they look.

Minji nods, proud of herself. “We’ll think better with a full stomach.”

And she’s not wrong. Ideas come to them one after the other. Though, the dynamic is pretty much the same as in their previous meetings. There’s something missing, and they don’t know what it could be.

After a rest, Yubin goes to the kitchen, willing to make some more tea. Minji observes her without her noticing, completely unaware that the other girl can’t stop thinking about her.

Being next to Minji leaves her breathless, and she only started to notice today. Yubin thought she didn’t like the library, and the truth is she couldn’t handle being so close to her.

The more they talk, the more interesting she is. The more she’s by her side, the prettier she gets.

Yubin wonders where’s that arrogant girl that once ruined her day.

Minji eats while she waits. These must be the best macarons she’s ever baked. And as she swallows, the definitive idea comes to her mind.

“Yubin!” She exclaims, excited after running to the kitchen. The other girl jumps on her place from the scare. “We don’t want to write about others, right?”

“Huh?” Yubin cleans the worktop, not getting where Minji wants to go with that question.

“For the project. We don’t want to write about any author.” The purple haired girl gestures with her hands as if Yubin could understand her better that way.

The younger girl looks up, thinking for a couple of seconds. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Then why don’t we write our own novel?” Minji says, excited. Hearing her idea out loud makes it sound even better.

“Us? Can we do that?”

“I mean, we’re supposed to make a research about modern literature, right?” Yubin nods, attentively listening to her. “I think if we use the information to write our own story Mrs. Kim will put our names in the hall of fame.”

Yubin chuckles at the exaggeration, but her project partner is right. “I don’t know if we’re good enough, though.” Suddenly, hesitation takes over her.

“Are you kidding? I read your stories at school, you were good.”

She remembers. That’s why the house looked so familiar. Minji looks at one side, then to another. All the flashbacks invade her.

They used to assist each other's birthday parties, their moms used to be the closest of friends. The purple haired girl asks herself what could’ve happened to them.

Meanwhile, the younger girl blushes. It’s been a long time since someone mentions her secret hobby. “You said it. At school.” She says, full of shame.

“So? As if that’s an excuse.” She smirks. “I bet you keep writing from time to time. I see you drafting in class and it has nothing to do with what Mrs. Kim teaches.”

Busted. Minji knows, and she can’t help but smile widely. How could she not? They’ve finally made up their minds after three weeks of just  _ nothing _ .

“Okay.” Yubin accepts, and instantly, Minji jumps onto her to give her a hug. Despite the shock, the younger girl hugs back.

The wall clock strikes, and when Minji sees the time, she instantly breaks the hug. “Shit, it got so late and I have yet to make dinner.” She runs to pick up her stuff.

Suddenly, panic takes over Yubin. She doesn’t want her to leave yet. “We could order something.” She says, as calmly as possible.

“No, no. Don’t worry, I don’t want to be a bother. I bet you have more stuff to study.” Minji moves her hand, trying to wipe that idea off her mind.

“You’re not.” The younger girl is starting to sound desperate, but she doesn’t care at this point. She just wants her to stay for a bit longer. “I have food in the fridge, maybe we could cook something while we think of a plot for the novel.”

_ Click.  _ She knows she’s played her cards well when Minji stops everything she’s doing to look at her. Slowly, a smirk appears on her face. “Only if you teach me how to use the  _ shiwhatever _ fighting stick later.”

Yubin chuckles, not even bothering in correcting her. “Deal. You’ll love it.”

Minji may have ruined her first day, but she will make her whole semester.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever happens in the following weeks of that semester is up to your imagination ;)
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
